ETERNUS NO QUIES When Someone's Wish Comes True
by Mooders
Summary: Hallie tried to to ease the burden of sorrow her twin is bearing. But to no avail, she only becomes a nuisance. But when they get transported to 1899 & meet the newsies, she wishes that her sister may finally find true happiness. And...her own as well.
1. My Wish For You

_**When Someone's Wish Comes True**_

Written by: Moody / Mooders

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies (Mostly everyone in it is owned by Disney). I only own my OFCs: Hallie, Haylie, Gail, Taylor & Dawn. The title is the English translation of the Utada Hikaru song "Dareka No Negai Ga Kanau Koro", the ending theme of the movie directed by her husband Kiriya Kazuaki (lucky dude), "Casshern".

Notes: Story based on the Utada Hikaru song "Dareka No Negai Ga Kanau Koro". (As you can see, I'm an avid fan of Utada Hikaru.) This is in no way similar to the movie "Casshern". This is Hallie's side of the story when they got transported in 1899, New York City a few days before the Newsies Strike & meets the newsies themselves. (I know the whole time-travel thing is a bit overused but this is different than the usual time-travel fics. Well, I hope so.)

_

* * *

When you're heart is lonely  
And clouds gather up above,  
Fear not, I send this wish to you;  
My wish for you will be Love.._

_When your spirits have been brought down  
And life it begins to annoy,  
Fear not, I send this wish to you;  
My wish for you will be Joy.._

_When your mind is troubled  
Like the rolling seas,  
Fear not, I send this wish to you;  
My wish for you will be Peace.._

_When your life it seems at times empty  
And you feel you cannot cope,  
Fear not, I send this wish to you;  
My wish for you will be Hope.._

_To receive the gifts of all my wishes  
Is a hope I yearn to empart,  
For with Love, Joy, Peace, and Hope  
Happiness blooms within the heart!

* * *

_

BTW, this isn't my original. I found this poem at & decided to use this poem for my fic. 


	2. The Same Vision

A beautiful field carpeted by flowers has spread out and all around. Petals swaying in the wind, gliding through air. But...I've noticed something peculiar. White orbs of light were also floating along with these. I felt its warmth as it glides through my skin. It seems that I'm the only one around here. Where is everybody? Haylie? Gail? Taylor? Dawn?

Where are you?

_Hallie..._

What? Who's there?

_You and your sister will know..._

What are you talking about? Who are you?

_Look around you. Do you know where you are?_

No...I don't. Who are you? Where am I? Please, show yourself!

_I am afraid I cannot do that. I have been separated from the one I truly love and I am searching for him. But I'm afraid I cannot show myself to you._

Why not? Just tell me who you are!

_I cannot do that. But...I will tell you where you are. _

...Alright.

_You are in the field of souls. Souls dwell here, in search of eternal peace. I dwell here, trying to find the one I truly love. Your sister...might be here somewhere._

What?!? Haylie's here? Where? Tell me where my sister is!

_No, I could not. You must find her yourself, as I try to find him..._

What? No, please! Help me!

_I'm sorry...but I cannot._

NO! PLEASE HELP ME! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!

NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

"Hallie, Hallie wake up!"

I felt someone shaking me violently. I woke up right away & saw my friends leaning over me, faces white with terror.

"Wha...What?"

"You were having a bad dream!" said Gail, her voice trembling.

"We panicked so much! You were flailing all around your bed." Dawn said, looking aghast.

I just looked at them. But I've noticed someone's missing.

"Where's Haylie?" I said, hoarse-voiced.

I've noticed that their eyes widened. I felt that there's something completely wrong.

"Where is she?"

"Umm...we-well, umm, she kinda...umm, she..." Gail stuttered.

"She's missing." Taylor said. My eyes widened after she said that.

"What?!?"

Suddenly, I remembered that she told me she was going downstairs to get a glass of water. But she never came back. That means that she-

"Snuck out!"

"Exactly." Taylor said, not even daunted by the fact that my sister is missing.

"You say that it's like nothing to you!" I can't believe her! How can she be calm in a time like this?

"C'mon, we gotta find her!"

"And where do you suppose we should start?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know! Anywhere!" I replied, my voice in a high tone. I rushed to the closet and grabbed random clothes that I'll wear. I don't care about how I would look; what's important is the safety of my sister!

"Let's go now!" I said, just finished lacing up my shoes.

"Oh come on! Wait for a frickin' minute! I haven't took off my nightdress yet!" Dawn said, looking reluctant.

"Dammit! I'll rip it off you if you don't hurry!" I was shaking in anger. Dawn is the most inconsiderate person I have ever met! For God's sake, someone is missing here, if you haven't noticed! Oh, I hope Haylie's okay...

"Does this shirt make me look fat?" Gail asked. What the hell?

"No, it doesn't! Please, let's go!" Okay, it's official. Gail is the successor of Dawn for being the most inconsiderate person I have ever met. I dragged Gail and Dawn by the hand, followed by Taylor and out through the door. We jumped in Dawn's car and I told her to step on it. I can't think of any place she would go.

"Where the hell would she go at this time?!?" I said. Then, I looked at Dawn, whom I've noticed that she was wearing her "new" boots.

"Dawn, I just have to ask. Is it completely necessary for you to wear that? You're not going to a frickin' party!"

"Why, you like?" she said. Oh, please.

"No! Oh, just drive!" I said, worry flooding my mind. Where could she be?

After what seemed like half an hour, we still didn't find Haylie. I looked at my watch. It was quarter to three in the morning. Damn!

"I have a suggestion on where she might be." Taylor spoke calmly again. I turned at her direction.

"She might be there again." She said, still in that same tone.

"Where?" I asked.

"In Frank's house." And there she said it. It hit me like a big red four-wheeler truck. With all this panic, it never crossed my mind, not even once. How could I be so stupid? Dawn drove on to Frank's house. But upon arriving there, I felt a strange feeling. Images flahed right before my eyes, then...I saw myself in that same field I saw in my dream. But I saw someone standing over there. It was-

"Haylie!"

There she was, walking outside. But her movements were strange. Her movements were lethargic and she looks like she was possessed. But that's not what shocked me. She was following a silvery-white orb...the very same things in that field. And that voice...what did it call that field? 'The Field of Souls'?

I'm racking my brains out now. I opened the door and ran after her. I saw her go into the backyard of the house. I can hear the others following me. When I reached the backyard, I saw Haylie lying on the ground, her bag lying beside her. The white orb had disappeared from sight. I rushed towards her. My heart was beating madly and my stomach feels like it was going to fall out my butt. I tried to wake her up.

"Haylie, open your eyes! Please!"

I checked her pulse. Thank God, she's fine. But she's still out cold.

"What happened? Is she alright?" I heard Dawn ask. I turned at her direction. Her face was chalk-white and the tone in her voice seemed to be distressed. She was concerned after all.

"Nothing. She's just unconscious."

Then, I tried to wake her up again.

"Open your eyes!"

Finally, she did. I was so glad she was okay that I pulled her into a hug, tears rushing down from my eyes like a faucet.

"Okay, okay. I'm fine now. Please stop crying.

Just I was going to open my mouth to ask why was she here, Dawn beat me to it.

"I...I..." She was speechless. Taylor also beat me into the same question I wanted to ask her.

"You were trying to find more answers. Weren't you?"

None to my surprise, she nodded. A conversation transpired from us. Haylie kept asking how she got here in the backyard.

"Well, we should be the ones asking you that." I said.

"What are you talking about?" she said, looking perplexed. Gail replied at her question, but she still keeps insisting something.

" Okay, where exactly did you find me? Upstairs, in Frank's room or here?"

I'm getting a bit irritated. I answered, " How many times do we have to tell you, Haylie?

Right here, in the backyard. Why are you saying that you were in Frank's bedroom, when clearly, you are right here?"

I was surprised at her answer.

"Because I was." What? What are you talking about? We saw you! You were right here! Why are you telling us that your were upstairs?

What I'm asking has finally been answered. She told us about what she saw. But what was horrifying about it was...it was exactly the same that I saw. The Field of Souls.

"Hallie, Hallie, What's wrong?"

I felt Haylie shaking me. I turned my eyes on her. The others were panicking as well.

"Did you say that you found yourself in a field of flowers & white orbs were flying around?"

"Yes?"

I whispered to her the words I want to say.

"I saw that as well, Haylie, I saw that as well! If you're wondering what it is, it's called the Field of Souls. Those flying white orbs are souls!"


	3. It Begins

I can see that Haylie was shocked at what I said. I can't blame her. That was very weird. It scared me so much. I wonder what it all meant?

"What?"

I can't find the right words to say. It was hard to explain, hard to understand.

" I don't know if what I saw was true, Haylie, but I don't think it's something to be taken seriously." That's right. I rather bother with this one. There are more important thing than this that we have to take care of.

"Not to be taken seriously? Hallie, we saw the same dream!" my sister shouted. Please, I don't want to think about it anymore! I don't everything! I can't be able to explain this!

"Dammit, Haylie! I don't know anymore! I don't what to do anymore!"

We just had an eye contact. None of us can find the right words to say. Then, Gail suddenly interrupted.

"Umm...Haylie?"

She kept poking Hyalie at the shoulder. First, my sister ignored her. Then, for while, she decided to hear it. Gail kept staring at Haylie's bag lying on the ground. Something was shining inside. At first, I thought it was Haylie's flashlight. Then, I saw that she was clutching it in her hand. If she was holding her flashlight...then, what's that shining inside her bag?!?

"Haylie, what are you doing?!?"

Haylie was going to the spot where her bag lay. She unzipped the bag and something flew out of it. I don't know what it was; it's being surrounded by a very bright light. Suddenly, five stones appeared out of nowhere. They were about the size of small pebbles. They flew around the shining thing that was already levitating above ground. Then, I noticed something strange on the wall. An elaborately-designed silver plate just appeared on the side of the wall. The light has disappeared from the mass. I remember...it was that golden key Haylie showed us. Those five stones flying around the key attached themselves to the five shafts of the key and-

"HAYLIE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Oh my God! The key was flying dangerously towards her! It's as if it's going to attack her. Get away from there, Haylie! She didn't obey what I told her to do. She just kept standing there, doing nothing. I closed my eyes and hoped that she wouldn't get hurt. Huh? What? What happened now?

I opened my eyes and saw the key hovering in front of her. Thank goodness! I thought it was going to attack her. She took it with her hand.

"Okay, I think I want to go home." Gail said, her voice quivering. What happened after terrified me.

"_No._"

"What?"

"_I said no_."

Haylie was acting weird. It's like she's being...possessed!!!

"_No one must leave. You cannot leave, not until you find out the truth._"

What is she talking about? She's starting to freak me out!

"Haylie, you're starting to scare us! What's happening to you?!?"

She didn't say anything. She just stared back. Then, she walked towards the silver plate on the wall. We kept calling back to her, but she acts like she didn't hear anything. Haylie, what happening to you? She was about to place the key on it, when...

_It begins..._

_Don't cry._

It was a girl's voice. And it sounds just like me! Ignoring it, I ran towards my sister and pulled her away. I can feel tears filling up my eyes.

"Haylie, please speak to us!"

She looked at me. I was relieved that she wasn't _that_ anymore.

"LOOK!!!" Gail shouted. We looked at the wall. It was acting weird. The bricks were moving strangely. It kept moving until...a gateway was made from it. The other side was being engulfed in light. I couldn't see anything. I felt Haylie's hand held mine tightly. Her hand was icy cold and sweaty. The light became brighter and felt like we were being sucked into it.

"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?"

Dawn kept shrieking. Gail was crying and I called out to my sister.

"HAYLIE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

No use. I can't see anything! I felt sick as my body kept swaying violently. Then, I heard a voice again. It was the same that I heard before. Everything is fading into black...I can't see anything...

_This is it..._

_This is your story..._

_It all begins here.

* * *

_

This chapter is Hallie's point of view in Haylie's chapter "It all Begins Here". 


	4. An Unknown World

_It all begins here._

I woke up lying in a cold, hard, & stony road. My vision was hazy & my head is going on circles. I can't recall anything that has happened to us…except that bright light. Wait, where are the others? Where's Haylie? I stood up quickly as I can & looked around the surroundings.

"Guys? Haylie? Where are you?"

Then, I noticed that someone is lying in the same road, just a bit farther from here. I ran towards that someone, hoping that it's one of my friends or if it is my sister.

"Hey, are you okay?" I said, but as I finally got there, I recognized who it was. It was…

"Gail!" She's unconscious but still breathing. Oh, umm, not breathing, actually. She's snoring.

"Hey, wake up! This is not your bedroom. It's not even close to it! Get up!"

She stirred a bit. Then, mumbled something.

"Go away, I'm gheettin' mahrried tah Pierre…Yes, I do, Pierre. I laaavvvv youuuu…"

Oh. I just forgot. Every dream she has, it always had something to do with Simple Plan's vocalist. I do admit that I also have a crush on Pierre, but not the same as Gail's. Hers is already an obsession.

"No, you're not! Get up already!"

"Whaddaya mean I'm not? Here, I'm ahhhbout ta kissshim…MWWWAAAHHH!!!"

Oh, she kissed something alright. Let's say, the cold, dirty cobblestone road.

"Oh congratulations, Gail! You're married to the cobblestone road!"

She finally opened her eyes & saw her lips slobbering the road.

"EWWAGE!!! Hey, why didn't you wake me up?!?" She said, wiping dirt from her lips.

"Actually, I was. It's that you were too busy getting married to Pierre Bouvier in your dreams!" I answered back. Instead of getting mad at me, a dreamy, mischievous smile curved on her lips.

"….sigh…Oh, Pierre…" Ugh, she desperately needs to see a doctor. She has a lot of screws loose in that head.

"Hey, you're not in dream world anymore! Stop it." I said. But I looked around the surroundings again. I really don't know where we are. This is far too different from New York…the houses & buildings looked like it came from before the 20th century. I wonder if I'm dreaming? If I am, maybe this is dream world? Nah, I'm not a believer in that kind of stuff.

"Where are we anyway?" Gail asked me.

"You're asking me? Well, don't expect an answer, because I don't know what kind of place this is at all." I said back. Then, I remembered about the others.

"Gail, where's Taylor, Dawn & my sister?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I was going to ask you that."

I'm starting to get worried. Where in the world are we? I'm pretty sure that _this_ isn't our New York. Oh my God, I don't want to be stuck here forever!

"Come on! Let's try finding them." I said, pulling Gail up.

"But where?" She asked.

"I-I don't know! I'm worried. Whatever this place is, I certainly don't want to get stuck here." I replied. I took her by the hand and we ran off. We shouted my sister's and our friends' name. Every where we looked, we can't find a trace of them. Or so what I've thought.

"Hey!" Someone shouted at us. We turned at the direction of where we heard it. We saw someone approaching us. Then, we recognized who it was. It was our gothic friend, Taylor, looking quite paler than usual.

"Taylor! Oh, I'm so glad that you're alright!" said Gail, almost giving her a hug.

"Touch me, and you're dead." Taylor said, a hint of anger in her voice. Gail ran and cowered behind me.

"What the fuckin' hell is this place?" she said angrily. Does she really have to use foul words?  
"Don't ask me. We trying to figure out what this place is." I said, looking around.

"Have you seen Dawn?" Gail asked her.

"No, and I don't care." Taylor said coldly.

"Taylor!"

"What?"

Oh, come on! Let's just go." I said, dragging Gail and Taylor by the hand. Well, whatever this place is, I know one thing. We'll be stuck here for a very long time. I just hope my sister's alright…


	5. Crossed Over

"Dawn!"

I called out to the girl with shoulder-length blond hair, dressed in clothing which would not look strange in our own POV and in our own world, but would look out of place in this world.

"Girls! Oh my God! I thought I'd never find you guys."

She rushed over to us, a look of great relief visible on her face.

"Okay, first of all, where the heck are we?" she asked, putting her hands in her waist, stomping her left foot violently. Taylor, as usual, frowned at the sight of this.

"Do you really think any of us knows where we are, Dawn? Or you really are stupid?"

Uh-oh. Here we go again.

"Fuck you, beeyatch! I'm just asking a question. What the hell's your problem, you fugly hag?"

"You wanna get hurt?"  
"Bring it on, bitch!"

Oh, come on! In all situation, they picked this time just to have a stupid fight?

"Knock it off, you two! Please! For God's sake, you two would pick anytime to fight, don't you? Taylor, she WAS just asking a question, so maybe you should've answered in a straight way. And you, Dawn. Stop asking stupid questions like this. None of us knows where we are. Come on, we have more important things to do. Let's look for Haylie.

And we did. As the time goes by, I've grown weary and tired. But the thought of my sister lost somewhere in this city, whatever it is called, is bothering me. No, I can't rest now, not a moment, not a second, not a minute. I have to find Haylie…

"Where is she?"

I was starting to worry even more. What if she's not here? What if she got left behind in our own world? Well, if that's the case, then it's good that she will be safe there. But I'll worry if we will be stuck in this place forever.

"Don't ask me! Do you think I know?" Dawn retorted. Huh? I wasn't asking her. I didn't even look at her. Oh, well, whatever.

"She's not asking you, Dawn. I think it'll be better if you would just shut your mouth & help us look for Haylie." Taylor's deep voice menacingly told off the spoiled brat. Seriously. These two could never get along. The only reason why Dawn and Taylor became "friends" is because of Gail. I don't really know what's the whole story with the three of them, but I'm not keen to find out all about it.

"Oh, come on, you guys! We should skip the fighting & keep looking for Hay-hay." Gail said, butting in their fight. I ignored them and kept looking for any sights of my sister. As they kept on fighting, I noticed a bunch of street kids looking at us. The way they stare at us is not in all…_friendly._ It was kind of strange, weird, bewildered. I knew why. It's what we look at and what we're wearing. Yet, I noticed something on the children. Their appearance…somewhat similar to those children we saw on those pictures in History class. Newsboys, as what they are called, since the topic focused on in History is the 1899 Newsboys' Strike in New York. Maybe, this is…

"Okay, let's get out of here. Those kids are looking at us weirdly." I said, pointing out the group of kids on the street. I was starting to feel awkward at the way they stare. I wanted to get out of here, stop dilly-dallying, and fulfill my directive. Unexpectedly, Dawn walked towards them and then shrieked at them.

"Didn't your moms ever taught you anything? Don't you know it's rude to stare? Scram, you pests!"

Startled, the little kids ran away crying "Help! Mother, help!". I could've sworn I heard one of them saying "Help! Evil witch! Mother, help! I'll be good, I promise!". It was very mean and rude for her to act like that, so I scolded her.

"Dawn! You can't blame those kids for staring at us like that!"

"Of course, I can! They are completely rude." Dawn answered in a highly offensive tone. True, she could be a good friend at times, but this is not one of them.

"But Dawn, just being here makes us outcasts! If back in our own…world, you aren't, well, now you know how it feels to be left out or to be different from everyone else!"

I have hit a nerve. Well, I will say what I want. Dawn's going too far with this whole 'snobby rich girl' business.

"How…how dare you! You have no right to speak to me like that! I'm-"

I know what she's going to say. Typical of her.

"Yeah, yeah. Dawn Madison, daughter of Phillip Howard Madison & Beatrix LeBlanche! That line's getting old, Dawn! And I have every right to speak in whatever tone I want 'cause I'm not one of your servants, you spoiled brat!"

Dawn was shaking in anger. Well, it's true, isn't it? It always looks like she has to be right at all times.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I BEEN SO INSULTED LIKE THIS!"

"Well, you are now." I responded cockily. Let's see how she fights back.

…

…

…

At my surprise, she didn't. She walked away. Gail, who probably has had enough of us fighting, chased after her.

"Hey, I told you guys to stop fighting!"

"Make me, skeez!" Dawn said meanly.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Gail said, her already high-pitched voice rising to higher levels.

"Don't bother, Gail. Come on, let's keep looking for Haylie." Taylor said. Gail turned away from her, and we walked away. Dawn won't last long there. Pretty soon, she'll follow us because, _oh_, she's scared that we'll leave her there.

"Guys, wait for me! Don't leave me here!"

Told you. None of us turned around to look at her. We just kept walking.

"Hey, guys…hey."

We're not listening. If you wanna follow us, then, fine. Go ahead. After all, _you're_ Dawn Madison, right? You can do anything you want.

"Hey! I'm not gonna waste spit here just to make you turn around and listen to me!"

"Then don't." I said, not taking even a glance at her. "Remember, you're the one who acted like a bitch. You should be sorry. But, then again, _you're_ Dawn Madison, aren't you?"

I heard Taylor snicker. Dawn did not hear her, though.

"We-well, I…uh…"

"Come on, let's go. We might be wasting the _princess_' time" I said.

Suddenly, the two-word phrase that rarely comes out of Dawn's lips has been said.

"I'm sorry! There, you wanted it, you got it."

Dawn, saying 'sorry'? My word, the world is coming to an end!

"Oh, really? I thought you never believed in apologies, Dawn! Why start now?"

"Oh, come on! I apologized. Just forgive me!" She demanded. You know…

"Apologies are asked, not demanded, Ms. Dawn Madison."

"Okay, okay! I haven't done this before, I'll tell you that. I…I…I'm a-ask-k-king for…for…what's the word?" Dawn said, grasping and struggling to ask us to forgive her. Why, I find this rather entertaining.

"Forgiveness, Ms. Dawn Madison." Taylor said, a mischievous half-smile across her lips.

"Oh…right, forgiveness." Dawn said, relieved. Hmmm….

"I don't know. We think you're not sorry enough." Gail said, probably enjoying Dawn's demise on asking an apology.

"Guys, come on!"

"We'll think about it, for, about, forty-eight years!"

This is becoming more fun as the time passes by!

"Hey! You guys are making fun of me!"

"No, we're not!"

We laughed at her funny attempt to apologize. Then, as bad as the situation is, it started to rain.

"Oh my God! Take cover. I don't wanna get wet!" Dawn shrieked. We ran for cover to a nearby shelter escape the fall of the rain. It was a theater house named Irving Hall. Wait…Irving Hall…why, I've seen this before! When she was a little girl, our great-grandmother has a picture of herself in front of this very place! She took a vacation on New York after her school year in London has ended. If I'm correct, this world is none other than-

"19th century New York!" I blurted out. The others were startled at me.

"What?"

"I know where we are! This is 1899 New York. We went back into time!"

It was a good thing it was, I think, past three in the morning. No one else heard me except my friends. But if anyone did hear what I just said, then, they probably would have the same facial expression my friends have now.

"Hallie, are you on crack! 'Coz if you are, I'm advising you to stop. Drugs aren't really cool, you know." Gail said, looking at me bewilderedly.

"Yeah. I think you should go on therapy." Dawn said, the same facial expression can be seen on her face. Hello? I would never, ever take drugs. I wouldn't even give it a thought!

"Okay, first of all, I'm not on drugs (eww.) Second, I'm right. Look around you! Doesn't anyone of you pay attention in History class?"

"Uhhh, no."

"It's, like, totally boring."

"I sleep at History class."

Of course, again, I'm the only one who thinks this is fascinating.

"sigh…Just take a frickin' look at the signboard over there." I sighed, pointing at the signboard just across the entrance to Irving Hall. They did. For a moment, they looked at it, then, they turned at me, their faces white.

"OH-MY-GAWD! This is so insane!"

"Maybe we are insane!"

"…"

Okay, that, you may call a commotion. And it attracted someone's attention. Someone spoke from behind us.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"


End file.
